tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadnok Attack
Log Title: Dreadnok Attack Characters: * Buzzer * Chance * Dreadnoks * Risk * Sinatra * Sgt. Sideswipe * Junkrat and Roadhog * Thrasher * Zandar * Major Bludd * Zanya * Zartan Location: Los Angeles - California Date: September 28, 2017 Players: BZero (Buzzer, Dreadnoks), double0snake (Zanya), Path Finder (Zandar), horsetuna (Chance, Risk), Spikewitwicky (Sgt. Sideswipe), SydneyGB (Major Bludd), TFUBaz (Sinatra), Zerombr (Junkrat and Roadhog) TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. Category:2017 Category:Logs Category:America Burning TP As logged by Buzzer - Thursday, September 28, 2017, 7:00 PM Los Angeles - California :Conflicting images of Los Angeles flicker across our television and movie screens: Hollywood glamour contrasts with gang violence, year-round sunny skies with smog, fast cars with traffic jams. From what travelers can gather, Los Angeles is a land of style and disaster, movers and shakers and earthquakes. Residents are accustomed to a rhythm that alternates between relaxation and stress, but out-of-towners -- fortunately -- tend to experience much more of the former. :The nation's second-largest city (after New York), L.A. is a great place in which to do business or take a vacation. Marvelous restaurants, terrific nightlife, beaches, diverse cultural offerings, Disneyland and easygoing attitudes converge in a vast territory flooded with sunshine and lined with palms. Nearly everyone should see L.A. at least once, though a single trip will hardly be enough to appreciate such a vast area that's jam-packed with things to do. :Currently the city is a shambles, after the recent occupation by Cobra. ;Buzzer A man of indeterminate age, Buzzer could be anywhere from mid-thirties to his early fifties. His blond hair is pulled back in a ponytail, emphasizing a receding hairline. Mirrored aviator shades hide his eyes, making it harder to tell exactly how old he is. He's dressed in a plain grey T-shirt, jeans so well worn they're almost white in places, and a pair of motorcycle boots and a leather motorcycle jacket that are also well-worn, as if they've been used for their intended purpose, rather than as a fashion statement. For months, Los Angeles was Cobra territory - held hostage by Battle Android Troopers with the assistance of Cobra Vipers. Recently, though, G.I. Joe (with local assistance) helped disable those BATs, and the Viper fled, liberating the city. This didn't sit well with Cobra Commander however, and now he's sent the Dreadnoks to punish the municipality. If Cobra can't have LA, LA can burn. It will serve as an example to any other cities hoping to free themselves from Cobra's control. The Dreadnoks have roared into town, smashing some things and setting others on fire. Buzzer rides his custom chopper, chainsawing apart anything what comes within his reach. Flames glint in reflection off his mirrored sunglasses, and his long blonde ponytail is slick with sweat and grime from his months on the road. Buzzer laughs wildly at the destruction, roaring up on the sidewalk and heading towards a group of frightened civilian tourists. Sgt. Sideswipe is out, and very green - in fact, he's not even a full-fledged Joe yet. His medical background has brought him out here - and he's mainly focused on getting aid to where there needs to be. But he also has a side arm - and not afraid to use it. A large junkcycle roars up next to the Dreadnoks, two people upon it. One, an enormous overweight man with a breather mask and enough mass and muscle to terrify anyone else....the other is a smaller blonde man who has a crudely crafted arm and leg. His hair has a black sooty quality to it as if he was recently on fire. He laughs maniacally as he hops off the bike, "Oh get over it, Roadie!" he harangues his partner, with his noticable Australian accent, "Nothin a bit wrong with sharin the fun!" Roadhog lets out a laborious sigh as he stands, dismounting for the moment, he looks over to the actual Dreadnoks, his voice is muffled beneath his gasmask "I don't like these guys. They remind me too much of you." Junkrat laughs, and hefts his launcher, "What? Devilishly handsome and a pox to his enemies?" Roadhog mutters, "You just gotta ruin everything." Junkrat replies, "Well, at least we agree on that one, mate!" Zandar is here....somewhere. As inconspicuous as can be, even while dressed in his typical Dreadnok outfit. He observes quietly as the Dreadnoks roll in, approving of their brash destruction in their progress. He studies his surroundings where he hides, watching for any interference. The sound of roaring motorcycle engines has become one that sets Bludd's combat instincts alight. After defending Starlight Mansion from biker gangs at the start of the occupation, he's instantly on alert when he hears motorcycles. He goes to the recently-repaired front window and cautiously pulls the curtain aside, peering out at the street beyond the driveway and gate. "Keep everybody inside and away from the windows," he advises Kimber as he automatically draws his sidearm to check its ammunition supply. Sgt. Sideswipe 's hair stands on his arm as he hears the sound of motorcycles roaring. But these seem to be different than the usual motorcycles - there seems to be a menace to them. Sgt. Sideswipe stops what he's doing and looks around for the source, hoping it's just careless kids blowing off steam. Sinatra is walking down the street, followed by four surprisingly large rats, wearing little harnesses. Well, followed by three of them. The fourth, whose ear looks like it got caught in something, is sat up on his shoulder. The rats' names' according to their harnesses, are Obi (who is missing a toe on one of his rear feet), Bem (who is very ragged), Mosi (who is fluffy) and Jimbo (with the crimped ear). He stops on a street corner and looks around. At the sound of the bikes, The rat on his shoulder tenses, pawing frantically at his helmet. Sinatra looks over, hearing the distant sounds of motorcycles... and under that panic. It's a sound he's all too familiar with. It reminds him of home. He unslings his AK-47. "Everybody! Off the street!" he yells. "Trouble's coming!" Assisting with traffic and crowd control, Chance and Risk the dog were both clearly visible where he stood. Armed, just in case, the EOD was lacking his heavy suit of course in the hot sun, not looking too happy with anythin right now. But he put on as brave a face as he can for the sake of the people. The first of the two to notice what was incoming was Risk. Her small ears perked up and she tensed immediately, sniffing and huffing the air in the direction they were coming from. The cries of alarm and other things no doubt were obvious too as Chance grasps the leash more tightly and taps his radio. << Do we have anyone in the south-easterly direction? There's something going on and I'm not liking the sounds of it... sounds like troublemakers. >> he radios the other Joes, already turning to head that way, not able to see it directly yet what was going on. Then he hears Sinatra's shout, faintly and he unslings his own rifle. He and Risk start booking it that way as fast as they could. Sgt. Sideswipe spots Junkrat and Roadhog and pulls his weapon on them. "Hey!" He gulps, and tries to say in a steady voice "Uh...look - I know things are kinda chaotic now - so what say we don't worry about arrestin' you or anything - and just move on now?" Sinatra pulls himself up into cover up against a street corner, peering down the road carefully. Un-noticed by Sinatra, his rats are stood on their hind mirroring his posture with their backs up against the wall. As he peers around the corner, Jimbo's head pokes up over his. It would be comical, were it not for the seriousness of the situation. Sinatra thumbs his radio. "I am seeing multiple hostiles, biker-type!" He calls out. "Harassing civilians... I'll engage as soon as it's clear." He offers a running commentary in Swahili for his rats. Junkrat looks over to his partner, "Hey...you wanna throw out the song we've been working on." "No." Junkrat tilts his head, "Oh we've been rehearsing it, it'll be fun, we'll get all notorious..." Roadhog draws up a heavy military grade shotgun, and loads it with a drum clip. "No. *you* have been 'rehearsing', I've been kicking ass." Just when Junkrat was about to respond, that's when Sgt. Sideswipe shows up. Junkrat actually looks just with his eyes for a moment, comically. "Did...he just....?" The two huddle for a moment, "Is he on a bounty?" "I don't know! I mean he doesn't really have much of one of those distinct lookings those Joes have." "Well, how much for one of them greenshirts?" "Bah, Greenshirts ain't worth nothing, they're no Flint or Snake Eyes money." "Well, maybe we can..." The two are having a conference right there about thirty feet away from Sideswipe. Then it seems that perhaps they're playing rock-paper-scissors for a moment. Finally there's a clear victor as Roadhog steps up, with his shotgun menacingly. "Hey kid....start dancing." As he opens fire at Sideswipe's feet, Junkrat draws a large bear trap from his back and mimics a talking mouth. "Awwwww yeah! Time to bust it out!" >> Junkrat and Roadhog misses Sgt. Sideswipe with Ballistic. << Sgt. Sideswipe does indeed dance - like a jig - and thanks to his youthful agility, he backs up - he takes two steps back and plants himself against a building. He unclicks his safety and calls back "HEYAH - last warning! I mean it! Don't be stupid! You got a 'get out of jail free' card now - you better use it!" From somewhere, Zandar eyes Sinatra and his rats. Those hideous things make Zandar's nose wrinkle. He may be a Dreadnok, even spending time alone in the swamp for months on end, but he had standards. Keeping company with rats is not one of them. Though, keeping company with the Dreadnoks is about as close. After all, they're -his- Dreadnoks now. There's no sign of Zartan, obvious or otherwise. He smiles wickedly. Looks like his brother is a no-show. Zarana hasn't shown up either. A twinge of a lonely ache fills him at the thought. He pulls out his spear-gun and aims for Sinatra... >> Zandar misses Sinatra with Arrow-Rifle . << The Dreadnoks laugh as they roar up onto the sidewalk, breaking windows and screaming at those unlucky enough to be on the streets. Hearing the shotgun blast, they head towards Junkrat and Roadhog. Sideswipe's situation seems to amuse them all the more, and they drive their motorcycles up the sidewalk next to the young Joe, hooting and hollering. They get close enough to try to scare Sideswipe, while far around away to try to avoid Roadhog's shotgun. Hearing gunfire, Chance immediately skids to a halt before coming around any corner into the firing zone. He blanches, seeing Sgt Sideswipe abruptly end up around a corner across the road from him. Well, he found them. He waves to catch the other's attention and pulls out something from his belt. With a guesture, Risk lays flat on the ground. "Trois, Deux, Un..." he then leans around the corner "HEY FATASSES!" and tosses it down the street towards them. *PANG!* >> Chance misses Dreadnoks with Flashbang. << "I'm goin' out to have a look," Bludd drawls. Behind him, Kimber nervously nibbles her fingernails, dashes up to give Bludd a brief hug, then turns to help her sisters see to their own and the girls' safety. After ensuring the immediate area isn't crawling with bikers, Bludd heads off toward the sounds of engines, gunfire, and explosions. Buzzer roars up on the sidewalk and starts circling a middle-aged couple out shopping. Buzzer cuts the handle off the woman's bag, and then cuts the top off the man's hat, getting ever closer to hurting the shoppers while drawing out the process to make it as terrifying as possible for the both of them. "Ya 'eaven and 'ell should move aahhht of the city," he yells tauntingly. "It's just not safe anymore!" Sgt. Sideswipe 's weapon continues to be raised. He frowns and the incoming punks, aiming at the Dreadlocks. "Stop it! I mean it!" But Chance's flash bang soon provides the disruption he wasn't expecting. He himself gets caught up in the flash bang, just on the periphery - is briefly blinded by the flash. "Gah!" He backs up, blinks several times, and fires a warning shot, hoping to do some scaring of his own. *crack!* *crack!* two shots fire above Junkrat and Road Hog. Sideswipe still could use some combat hours. Zandar's wicked smile turns to an angry frown as he watches his shot miss. He swears under his breath and moves to reposition himself to strike from another location. Sinatra hears an angry squeaking from one of his rats and looks up just in time to see Zandar raising his spear gun. "Mbwajike!" He yelps, managing to dive out of the way as the spear thunks into the wall where his head had just been. He rolls upright, bringing his AK-47 up to his shoulder. He takes careful aim at the Dreadnok and lets off a three-round string. "Obi! Mosi! Nenda kushoto." He says rapidly, giving orders to his rats. "Bem, nenda kwa haki, Jimbo, pamoja nami. Piga vidole vyake, nenda!" Two of the rats split off to his left, and one off to his right. The rat on his shoulder stays there, still squeaking angrily at Zandar. >> Sinatra misses Zandar with AK-47 . << FTHOOOM! A flashbang goes off, Junkrat calls out, "That one wasn't me! Hey, Roadie...called you a fatass! Hah! Boy is he on the mark, Right?" He shuffles a few papers out of his pack, "Oh let's get him, that one's money!" With his cybernetic arm, he points out Chance. "Mind the dog though...Bad manners that, takin out someone's pooch." Roadhog shoulders his shotgun as the Dreadnoks themselves seem to have the newbie terrified, "Sure..." From his hip, Roadhog draws a rather savage looking hook and chain, he flicks his wrist, causing it to spin in a slow circle. "Ruff, Ruff, Ruff!" The metal trap that Junkrat holds, clangs together repeatedly in some pantomime of a dog's mouth. He bursts out laughing, almost enough to cause him to fall over. Roadhog throws his large hook towards Chance to reel him in closer! >> Junkrat and Roadhog strikes Chance with Hook Snag. << >> Chance temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << The Dreadnoks turn as Chance calls out to them. As the flashbang clunks down the street towards them, they dumbly watch it before shielding their eyes when it goes off prematurely -- not close enough to have its intended effect, unless the intended effect was to draw aggro away from Sideswipe. That Chance does quite handily, and soon the Joe EOD expert has an entire gang of bikers revving towards him, even as he's hooked by Roadhog. One of the Dreadnoks swings a spiked bat at Chance as he drives past. >> Dreadnoks strikes Chance with Bash. << Chance had ducked back as the flashbang went off, and glanced back over... just in time for a hook to fly past his head. It gouged through the side of his arm and the Joe cried out in pain. He grabbed it, but it was already pulling him off balance. The other hand was his leash hand and he fumbled with it, managing to unhook Risks' collar as he fell to his knees. "Risk, Takedo-" and then the club swings at his head. The helmet protected him, thank goodness, but it cracked him hard and he saw sparks as he knelt there, double stunned and bleeding from his shoulder. Released, Risk yelped at the sudden happenings, before the dog starts to bolt at full speed. Wearing her own camo gear and protective outfit, she made a dogline straight towards Junkrat, the happy, perky pup now suddenly slathering with ferocity as she closes the distance, finally leaping up to lunge at him, to knock him down. >> Risk strikes Junkrat and Roadhog with Leap. << Zandar leaps to the ground and rolls behind a building to evade each round. He pulls out a knife and again surveys his surroundings for a new vantage point to strike. He spies Starlight Mansion and looks for a way in, so strike again from one of the windows. As Bludd pauses as he comes up on the nearest incident of Dreadnok-inspired chaos, ducking into an alley for a moment. When he re-emerges, his recognisable appearance has changed into something far more generic, bland, and forgettable. Sidearm in hand, he jogs toward Buzzer and shouts at him in an American accent. "You leave those people alone, or hell's gonna be your new address!" He raises the weapon and fires off a shot. >> Major Bludd critically strikes Buzzer with M9 ! << Buzzer looks up suddenly and cries out in pain as a bullet slams into his arm, nearly making him drop his chainsaw. "Bloody 'ell!" he yells, leaving the couple behind and revving his motorcycle as he charges Bludd. "I don't know who you are, mate, but you've just made the last mistake of your life!" Sinatra cusses quietly as his rounds go wide. "Sasa!" He shouts. Without any further warning, the three rats surge out of cover and sprint for Zander, covering the ground in a surprisingly short amount of time. Then the rats leap for his legs, attempting to bite and claw with their scarily large teeth! Sinatra himself, meanwhile, sprinting towards a car for some cover. He hunkers down behind the wheel, ready to support his giant rodents! >> Sinatra strikes Zandar with Squeaking Horde. << Junkrat seems rather pleased with the whole situation, even as Risk comes charging him, he just clamps his bear-trap, "Hah! Hahaha! Lookit em go! Ruff, Ruff!" Roadhog pulls fiercely at the chain, pulling Chance in closer, and if the Joe gets some scrapes or run over by an errant Dreadnok, well, who's fault is that? Then Risk leaps, taking down Junkrat in one swift motion that goes from laughter to shock. The dog gnaws on his metal arm, as Junkrat falls onto his back, "Gaahh! Gitemoff! Roadie! Gitemoffamee!" Roadhog, not missing a beat, responds, "You said not to hit the dog." "Hit the dog! Hit him!" "You said not to hit the dog." "I changed my mind, HIT THE DOG!" As Chance is reeled in bodily by the chained hook, he lands at the feet of the massive Roadhog. Despite his massive bulk, the wasteland warrior casts an impressive shadow. "Call off your dog." And by means of convincing Chance, he raises up a massive foot, wrapped in chains, and tries to bury it into Chance's stomach. >> Junkrat and Roadhog misses Chance with Stomp. << From nearby, the Dreadnoks watch and laugh at the show. The two hogs easily overpowered Chance as much as he tried to resist. Even if the hook was not in his flesh, it had torn through and caught on several layers of his clothing and armor. Unceremoniously dragged into the street, the man blinks, coughing a few times as he ends up at the feet of the two. He heard the snarling of Risk and blinked a few times up at the silhouettes. Out of last desperation, he rolled aside at the last minute, half curling around, arms wrapped around his hips and belly "Risk... *cough* Down... back. Find rats!" he barkd out, obliging the two as he murmured something softly. Reluctantly perhaps, Risk lets go, barking and snapping even as she backed away, yelping in anxiety. Something, under the noise of the combat, tinked across the cement, a faint glint of a metal pin. And then the Joe rolled onto his back and jerked his free leash-hand, flipping an egg-shaped thing into the area above himself and between the two bounty hunters. >> Chance misses Junkrat and Roadhog with Grenade. << Bludd dives to the side as Buzzer rides toward him, swinging that chainsaw. He rolls and comes up in a crouch, taking another shot at Buzzer. "Not about to let you and your goons make a wreck of this city after we've just punted Cobra out of it." >> Major Bludd misses Buzzer with M9 . << Buzzer laughs. "You'll never get rid of us! We're loike cockroaches. We'll rule the bloomin' world!" Buzzer cuts sharply to avoid the bullet, and then zooms back in on his bike, lashing out his foot to try to give Bludd the boot. >> Buzzer misses Major Bludd with Kick. << Zandar is making his way toward the Starlight Mansion! Then, one, two, three, pairs of jaws snap at his legs and ankles, making him stumble as he runs. He tries to shake the rats free and reaches down to stab at them with his knife, "Vermin," he utters disgustedly. >> Zandar succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sinatra. << Zandar shouts over the Broadband channel, "Dreadnoks! ANARCHY!! Teach them all a lesson! The spoils are yours! For COBRA!"! Mosi, Bem, and Obi are quickly dislodged by Zandar, diving away to avoid his knife, scuttling up and over his back and chest before they leap free. As they go, they try to steal anything they can - loose items, like dog-tags, trophies or, more importantly, grenade pins. One of the rats, Bem, scampers up Sinatra's leg, carrying one in his teeth quite happily, waving it around for all to see like it was the best toy in the world. Sinatra laughs. "And the reverend said 'Peace to the peacemakers. Ruin to the warmakers' BOOM. >> Sinatra misses Zandar with Grenade . << A grenade is tossed into the air before Roadhog. As Risk is called back, Junkrat's eyes go wide as he moves to his feet. If there's one thing he knows well, its explosives. In a strangely practiced motion, Junkrat draws out a blast plate, the type he uses for his own grenades, and scrambles to blunt the blast. The grenade sends the blast plate flying, scattering down the street, most of the shrapnel caught by the unpredictable move. Roadhog just sort of takes a half step back, "Uh...thanks, I guess." Junkrat stands back up, raising his grenade launcher. "Yer welcome, mate. Now then...I think its time I return the favor!" Roadhog reminds him, "We want that bounty alive, remember!" As grenades start to rain down near Chance, Junkrat laughs, "Concussion grenades, may not kill, but they'll certainly give ya a .....SPLITTIN HEADACHE!" >> Junkrat and Roadhog misses Chance with Focused Fire . << The Dreadnoks form a half-circle around Chance, watching and laughing at the altercation between him, Risk, and the Destructive Duo. When the grenade goes off they pull back rapidly, however, rolling their bikes and putting distance between themselves and Chance. Soon, they return, however, like moths to the flame, distracted from their own destruction by the drama playing out between the Joe and the new recruits. That is, until Zandar gives his rallying cry. This stirs the Dreadnoks once again, and they fan out, breaking store windows and starting to pillage and loot everything they can. A few stop to try on furs and jewels, point and laughing at each other in mad merriment. Unable to see much of what was around him, and with a hook still caught through his armour, Chance has the breath knocked out of him as his own grenade blasts off right above him. A grimace as he realized it wasnt doing much good, but the world was starting to come back around him again. This time when he dodged, it was more intently and curling his legs, he jerked once more to the side. It still hurt, but with arms over his head, he managed to keep the impeding headache down to a pound in the back of his skull. On his knees, his leash hand dropped said leash, and grasped the cable to his shoulder to keep tension off it. As fast as he could, he draw his pistol from his lightening belt and fired at the nearest Hunter - Roadhog. He was fighting dirty, his face smeared with dirt, smoke and blood. >> Chance strikes Junkrat and Roadhog with Pistol . << Bludd dances backward to avoid Buzzer's kick, then shifts his balance and launches himself at the Dreadnok, leading with his elbow in an attempt to crack Buzzer upside the head and knock him off his bike at the same time. >> Major Bludd strikes Buzzer with Bash. << Junkrat and Roadhog says, "Roadhog:Aim more to the left" Junkrat and Roadhog says, "Roadhog:Not that left, your other left!" Junkrat and Roadhog says, "Junkrat: Right!" Junkrat and Roadhog says, "Roadhog:No, Left! That way!" Risk meanwhile, stops backing up and begins to bark and snarl at the two's backs, preparing to leap in if she had to once more. Buzzer is cut off mid-laugh as Bludd leaps up at him, elbowing him in his head and knocking him backward, bike and all. Buzzer screams, his tears leaving clean streaks in his dirty face as he lands on his wounded arm. Again Buzzer nearly loses his chainsaw, but he manages to hold into it for dear life. "You're garn ter pay for that," he chokes, and swings his buzzing chainsaw in a wide arc towards Bludd, trying to cut him down before he can pull away. >> Buzzer misses Major Bludd with Buzzsaw. << Somewhere off in the distance, a vulturecon raises his head from eating petrorats. He gulps down the one in his beak, silently surveying his area for a moment... Zandar pats his pockets, his weapons, anything that might be on his person. He throws the live grenade toward the front entrance of the Starlight Mansion. He turns back toward Sinatra, and his face, already shocked, takes on an even more dire, deathly panicked tone as his hands reach his neck, "My scarf..." he whispers, then howls in panicked rage, "Give me back my scarf!!" Mosi, the fluffiest (and cutest) of the rats, is fleeing towards Sinatra with the scarf trailing from her teeth. After a moment, she looks over her shoulder, wraps it twice around herself for ease of carrying, and then carries on running, hiding behind Sinatra's leg. Sinatra looks down at her, then up at Zander. "It seems you have a rat problem." He says. "That is, the rats have a problem with you. How 'bout you give these nice people around here their city back, and then I'll think about trying to convince her to give you the scarf back. No? Didn't think so." He brings the AK-47 up to his shoulder and fires again - a sustained burst of automatic fire that's bound to hit SOMETHING in Zander's general direction... >> Sinatra misses Zandar with AK-47 . << Grenades launched from Junkrat rain down about Chance as he scrambles for safety, the GI Joe vet leaping through the fray of explosions like he was an action star. Junkrat pauses, "Ehh?" He looks at his launcher. "Usually more blood and guts when I shoot em off like that." Roadhog takes a slug to his leather-reinforced armor, it doesn't seem to faze him at all, as he draws out a handcrank of some kind. "I thought you said they were just concussion..." With a tittering laugh, Junkrat cackles, "I lied! Ehahahahaha!" Roadhog hefts his weapon again, "Fine...Let's try this again." He turns the crank on his firearm, sending a rapid burst of slugs towards Chance, willing to take the partial bounty if thats all they could get! >> Junkrat and Roadhog misses Chance with Whole Hog . << Bludd's eyes widen as the chainsaw comes swinging toward his head. Somehow he manages to disengage from Buzzer just in time to avoid having his head chainsawed right off his shoulders. His evasive maneuver causes him to overbalance and tumble off the side of the falling bike and away from Buzzer. The sidearm comes up again, and Bludd takes a shot at Buzzer's chainsaw hand. >> Major Bludd strikes Buzzer with M9 . << Chance grimaces as the small caliber weapon does nothing at all. About as nothing as the goggles do. He dove forwards, flattening himself under the hail of bullets, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. This time he doesn't move but pulls something up to his lips, and blows - and nothing is heard. Nothing unless you were a dog (or rat) as the dog whistle called in Risk once more, the dog lunges forwards, barking, snarling and snapping at the man's nearest fleshy bits. If this worked to distract the two, Chance will stagger to his feet and start to back up as fast as he could, jerking weakly on the hook to try and dislodge it without passing out. >> Junkrat and Roadhog misses Chance with Scrap Gun . << Zanya pops into the animation frame, eating a hot dog. She's been hear this whole time, honest! Junkrat and Roadhog says, "Junkrat: We got part of his shirt, does that count?" Junkrat and Roadhog says, "Roadhog: *annoyed grunt*" Buzzer screams again as the in-disguise Bludd shoots right through his chainsaw hand. The weapon falls to the ground, sputtering to a halt as Buzzer tries to crawl away. He struggles to get out from under the bike that is now pinning one of his legs. "'Elp!" Buzzer cries to the other Dreadnoks. "Somebody 'elp me!" From the nearest store, one of the other Dreadnoks looks over at Buzzer's situation -- and then nudges another Dreadnok. He points at Buzzer's bleeding body, and then they both bust out laughing. The solitary Dreadnok only barely registers the weaponsfire from Sinatra. He leaps behind a bush and readies his spear-gun a second time, hate and even fear in his eyes. He MUST obtain his scarf. The Dreadnok is at a craggy crossroads. Call retreat and get his scarf back, or charge on, drive the Joes back, without the scarf's reassuring presence. Torn in half, Zandar lets out an anguished shout, "Dreadnoks, for COBRA!!!!" over the broadband. Seething hatred and despair, he fires... >> Zandar strikes Sinatra with Arrow-Rifle . << Sinatra listens to his radio for a moment. "Vipindi!" he barks. "Tunatoka!" And then with that, he and the rats turn and make after Chance, running as fast as they can and spraying fire behind him with his AK, trying to cover the other GI Joe's escape, while making his own.x Junkrat turns to Roadhog, "We lost him....We lost him!" Roadhog fires off a few parting shots to the Joe. Junkrat ponders, a finger to his chin, "Maybe we need to get us a dog." "Seriously?" "Well yeah, mate, you me, and a dog, we'd be unstoppable, we would." Roadhog remains quiet for a moment, "He'd get to ride in the sidecar." Junkrat balks, "Really? I mean...that's my spot and all but if we're getting a dog, I spose I could lettem have it." Roadhog surveys the area, as the situation seems to have died down a little, at least in their spot. "Let's get back to it, then." "Hahaaaa!, Right! We can teach them Dreads a thing or two about good mayhem. Mebbe we do a round of tug-of-war...with a police car?" "Okay..." Roadhog mounts up on his cycle, which groans under his weight, as Junkrat hops in the sidecar. "I really think this merc-for-hire business is working out pretty swimmingly really...." Zanya fishes around in her duffel bag for something to throw at the retreating Joes. "Oi, all I got is... RC Cola?! Who put that- never mind." She grabs the sodacan, shakes it up real hard, and lobs it at Sinatra as he runs away. >> Zanya fails her generic combat roll against Sinatra. << The rest of the Dreadnoks continue their reign of terror. Some use street signs for target practice -- some loot stores and then set them on fire. The less bright set them on fire, and then try to loot them. In any case, by this point the civilians have fled, and it's all down to property damage at this point. The intervention of Bludd and the Joes protected people from getting hurt, but otherwise the Dreadnoks seem to be succeeding in their mission of destruction. As the Dreadnoks near Buzzer laugh at their comrade's predicament, Bludd backs away, snapping off a few shots at troublemaking Dreadnoks who are within range. With this much trouble in the streets, he's becoming increasingly worried about the Mansion and its occupants, and prepares to slip out of sight and make his way back there. "My scarf!!" Zandar's shout is quickly drowned out by the roar of moterbikes and the biker's carnage, "Zarana!!" he shouts in Sinatra's direction, "ZARANA!!!" As the Joes make their retreat, Zandar hangs his head, forlorn. It's about then that Zartan shows up. He may have been around all along, who's to say? He is now riding his gigantic three-wheeler. "So, all goes well?" he wonders, "Have you achieved the objective?" Buzzer is in no position to follow Bludd, and seems relieved once he's gone. "Seriously, guys?" he whinges. "After aw I've done for ya?" He continues to try to free himself from his downed bike, but with his injures he's starting to get woozy, and his efforts become increasingly feeble. Zanya skips into the fray, well the aftermath of it anyway. "Buzz'r!" The young woman trots over, looking actually concerned for her Dreadnok. She grew up with these guys more or less, so they're like family to her. "'Ere, hold still Buzz, I'll getcha outta this mess." Zandar barely looks up, the look on his face is lost, as if he had failed the objective, "Yes..." he says quietly, "The Dreadnoks drove the Joes out.. LA is ours..." he appears not to care, reaching up to touch his bare neck, "They took my scarf.." he wipes at his face, "I need to get back to Hannibal.." Buzzer looks up thankfully at Zanya. "Arfur J Shanks, twist n twirl. Ya were always wahn of the chuffin' Robin Hood ones." He accepts her help, trying not to bleed on her too much. "I fin' I might need a doctor," he admits. He's got a bullet imbedded in his left bicep, and a hole blown right through his right hand. He blinks rapidly behind his mirrorshades, trying not to pass out. Zanya grunts a bit from how heavy Buzzer is - she's not a big gal, even if she is strong. "Ya stay with me now ya hear Buzz? Ya don''t have permission teh check out!" She raises her voice and hollers, "I needa medic like NOW!" as loud as she can. Which is very loud. Zartan dismounts his ride and comes over to where Zanya and Buzzer are. "We'll need to get him to one of the covert Cobra medical facilities. I think there's one not far from here." "Ok. Ok. Daan't Wally Graht," Buzzer mutters weakly. "I can 'ear ya." He leans heavily on Zanya in spite of his efforts to remain upright. As his head hangs down, his mirror-shades slip off, falling onto the grass. Buzzer doesn't seem to notice. "Yeah. Medical. That sounds Robin Hood," he mumbles. Zartan thoughtfully retrieves Buzzer's shades. Once he's himself he'll want them, Zartan knows. He then helps Zanya load Buzzer onto a suitable vehicle for transport. Zanya holds onto Buzzer tighter. "Here, lemme try an' help..." She's no field medic but she does know a thing or two about stopping the bloodflow. She pulls out cloth strips from a pouch and ties a tourniquet on Buzzer's leg to slow the bleeding there, and then wraps his injured hand tightly. Buzzer is patched up by Zanya, slowing the blood loss, and then laid across the back of the Thunder Machine. Before he goes, he gives Zartan and his daughter a shaky smile. "Aw!" he says weakly. "Ya guys 'eaven and 'ell care." Thrasher puts the Thunder Machine in gear, and Buzzer is driven away to get patched up for the next round of brutality and mayhem. Zanya half puts her arm around her dad. Like, it could be an accident. Really, it could just be happenstance. Zanya's not gonna admit to caring! Together they watch the Thunder Machine drive away, as the neighborhood burns around them.